Gift Of An Angel
by xRachelxBrowniex
Summary: A week with Ellie gone. No return. No trace. Nothing. She was just gone. With the team moving on the best they can will an unexpected arrival change things? [Sequel to - A New Life]
1. Restart

_**Hey guys! So I'm back with a sequel to 'A New Life' and I am so excited with what I have planned!  
>I warn you now I am in Year 11 (my final year of school) and have constant exams. I will try and update as often as I can but I'm apologising in advance if I don't. I can get extremely stressed out really easily and right now am going through a tough time. I've made the decision to tell my mum about my anxietypanic attacks e.c.t. and I don't know how to break it to her…any ideas are welcome!**_

_**Love to all my friends!**_

_**If you need to talk or are looking to make new friends feel free to PM me – I don't bite :) **_

_**ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood – If I did though… *evil smirk***_

**PROLOUGE:**

Jack woke up feeling yet again broken. Ellie was the piece missing to fit his broken heart and the damage had only been partially fixed. He had Gwen by his side and right now - besides Ellie – that's all he wanted.

He lay there for what seemed like eternity but in reality it was only a few minutes.

"Morning." Gwen said, curling up into Jack, resting her head on his chest.

"Morning." He responded.

Jack suddenly shot up when he looked at the time. It was 10am already!

"Fuck! We need to get to the hub!" He shouted, vigorously sitting up.

Gwen pushed him back down onto the mattress and kissed him soothingly on the lips.

"We have a week off remember. You still have two days away from that place. The others will manage without us, I'm sure." Gwen replied.

Jack let out a sigh of relief before flopping backwards and letting his head hit the pillow with a painless force.

He returned to his previous position before pulling Gwen into a 'bear' hug.

"I love you Gwen Cooper." He whispered.

"I love you too, Captain Jack Harkness." She responded, her voice too, in a whisper.

Usually you couldn't keep Jack away from the hub but now he seemed almost scared to return.

**CHAPTER 1:**

Me and Gwen walked through the hub for the first time since the Luvendan attack.

I took a deep breath as I forced back the tears that threatened to fall. I took a glance around the place. It seemed so boring now Ellie was gone. So...emotionless. It was probably just the way I was feeling but being here now just didn't feel right.

I continued waking with my had firmly in Gwen's.

I couldn't let all of this get in the way of my job. I had to protect and help my team.

I was **not** going to have a repeat of last week again. **Ever! **

I didn't want to be here but I needed to for my morons. My morons who are perfect in every single way to me.

"Listen up everyone!" I commanded, stopping in front of them.

"I hope you've all had a good week. I know I did." I said, looking towards Gwen and winking.

"But we must put the past behind us and move on."

Everyone looked shocked. Probably because I seemed to be taking this rather well.

"Ellie wouldn't want us moping around the hub aimlessly doing nothing – and so for her – I say we restart!" I explained.

"What?" Tosh asked in a confused manor.

"Block the last few weeks out of our heads and continue like it never happened." I declared.

They all stood there blankly until Owen spoke up.

"If you're so desperate to forget why don't we just all take the amnesia pill…?" Owen suggested.

I walked up to him so we were standing less than a metre apart and looked him in the eye.

"I want to block what happened – not forget it!" I said firmly.

I walked back to Gwen's side and held her hand before looking back at the others.

"So, from this moment we refresh! Now everyone get back to work!" I ordered before walking with Gwen to my office.

It will be tough but everything will be ok.

_**Next chapter soon! Please R&R!**_


	2. Home

_**Disclaimer – Torchwood still isn't mine! If it was then it would be on at least its 7**__**th **__**Series by now…**_

**CHAPTER 2**

The alarms sounded through the hub and we all immediately ran to Tosh at the computers.

"What have we got!?" I asked, running over to where she was now frantically typing away.

"Rogue weevil. Cardiff City Centre. Nothing to major but it needs dealing with before anyone's harmed." She explained.

"Gwen, you're with me. We'll deal with it. Owen, keep sampling those bloods for me that I asked for like a month ago. Tosh, keep an eye on him but check the monitors every now and then. Ianto, go grab us some pizzas would you?" I ordered.

Everyone quickly got to work and me and Gwen ran out to the SUV.

It didn't take us long until we were walking to the streets of Cardiff looking for this thing.

We could see a crowd of people outside what seemed to be a pub.

Quickly running over, we dashed inside just as we heard a woman scream. She was cornered by the weevil in the far side of the room trying to protect herself with a smashed wine bottle.

Me and Gwen both took a side of it and in no time at all, captured the dam thing.

Gwen took the woman outside and checked she was ok while I put the weevil in the back of the SUV.

**35 MINUTES LATER…**

We arrived back at the hub to see Tosh getting the pizzas ready in the conference room; Ianto making coffee and Owen finishing off the overdue blood samples.

I took the weevil down to the vault and made sure it was secure – which it always was – before heading back up for pizza.

I sat down and took a bit, eating it in a few simple bites before having some coffee.

"Mmm…Ianto, you never fail to impress me you Coffee God!" I said, taking another piece of pizza.

"Coffee god? I guess you could call me that…I see no harm." Ianto circumstanced.

"New suit?" I questioned.

"Don't push it sir." He warned.

We all started laughing hysterically before finishing up the 5 boxes of pizza and never-ending cups of coffee.

**THE NEXT DAY – LOCATION: UNKNOWN – ELLIE'S P.O.V**

I thought they would have killed me by now? What use am I to them?

They've made me do so much; torture me when I refused. They want my powers for assistance – not me. I'm too weak to use them and everything hurts.

Why kill my family and not me?

What have I got that they haven't?

I woke up to the alarms blaring in my ears, giving me a throbbing headache.

'INTRUDER ALERT!'

'INTRUDER ALERT!'

There was banging at my door and I swiftly positioned myself in the corner of the room.

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them tightly.

I didn't want to suffer again…

The door swung open and a man ran in.

I didn't recognise him. I didn't know him. Why was he breaking in to my cell?

He grabbed my arm, muttering something about escaping. I tried to pull away. The thought of someone touching me gave me the dreaded memories of the torturing. I didn't trust anyone anymore!

The room span around me and the next thing I knew we were in a city.

The man immediately ran off whereas I span myself around; taking in my new surroundings.

That's when it hit me.

These weren't new surroundings.

I knew exactly where I was.

Cardiff!

Home!

After an hour of walking I had finally reached the water tower. It wouldn't have taken so long if I wasn't in the condition I was. I kept getting strange stares and people asking if I was ok.

I would probably do the same if I saw a young girl walking the streets of a busy city looking the way I did. Instead of answering them, I simply ignored them.

I don't know how long it has been for them since my 'disappearance' but it was a good 6 months for me. 6 months of hell.

I went round to the bay and stood outside the tourist centre.

Looking in the water I could see my reflection.

My skin an unhealthy white, my lips a creamy colour. My body covered in blood, cuts and bruises from head to toe.

My smile was broken and my eyes somehow lost.

This is who I was now…

I looked away from the water and stared at my old life knowing this is where I'll end up again in a matter of seconds, minutes, hours or maybe even days.

Taking a deep breath, I turned the door handle and slowly pushed it open.

There I came face to face with Ianto.

His eyes widened in shock as he examined me.

"Ellie?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

I would have replied if my body let me but suddenly I felt as though time was frozen. Everything went in slow motion and I lost all senses.

My knees buckled but I never hit the floor. I looked up, fighting consciousness, to see Ianto grabbing me before I lost the battle to stay awake.

_**You didn't think I wouldn't bring her back, did you?**_


	3. Safe

**Hey guys! Quick notes before I begin. 1, I never specified when exactly all of this takes place, so here it is: ANL started just after Jack came back from the year that never was, except instead of Rhys proposing to Gwen during the three months that Jack was "gone," they split (which is totally what should have happened anyway). Series 2 basically never happened then. 2, I got lots of help from my BFF Ofelia, aka unshakespearean! She's awesome!**

**Okay, let's go!**

Chapter 3: Safe

Jack's POV

It was peaceful in the hub – everyone had work to do but not much so it were all-round tranquil. Ianto was upstairs running the tourist information and I was in my office sorting through some files.

I just had a dozen or so files to go when I heard yelling which sounded like Ianto.

Running out of my office, I noticed him carrying a young girl in his arms. Ianto broke down next to me, gently putting the girl on the floor.

"Ellie?" I said inaudibly.

I could feel my stomach knot.

I was just starting to revert back to life before Ellie. I mean, it wasn't the same but I was numb enough not to feel the pain of losing her but now she was lying in front of me.

I put all of my thoughts aside, picking her up bridal-style and running towards the medical bay.

"Owen!" I screamed.

I heard him huff.

"What did I do this time? Leave toxic chemicals on a burner?" He asked, not really caring.

"Yes. But that's not what I need right now." I said, entering his perception.

His eyes widened when he saw who I was carrying but went into 'doctor-mode' immediately

By the time Owen had finished assessing Ellie her results came back clear. She was just suffering some rather nasty bruises as well as cuts. Owen sorted them out the best he could but kept her under observation as she was still unconscious.

I walked up to the main area of the hub to see Tosh, Gwen and Ianto all staring at me with a 'what-the-fuck-is-going-on?' look.

"Yes, Ellie is here. Yes, she is fine and No, I'm not sure what the hell happened to her this past week. If you'd all like to leave me alone I must go to my office and finish paperwork." I said and with that left, leaving them all looking rather confused.

I strolled into my office, shutting the door behind me and perched in my chair.

I placed my head in my hands and let the tears flow. I honestly didn't know if they were happy or sad tears - my emotions were too fucked about to know.

I stayed in there for hours; aimlessly staring at my 'not-so-interesting' desk.

I heard a light knock at the door and gave a small "yes" allowing them to enter.

"Oh Jack..." Gwen said soothingly.

"I don't need your sympathy..." I muttered emotionless.

"Tough. Whether you need it or not I will give yout it so deal with it." Gwen said with finality.

We hugged for a few minutes when I heard the sound of Owen yelling.

"Jack!"

I headed out of my office, Gwen in tow, and headed for the autopsy bay.

When I arrived Ellie was no longer lying there unconscious but instead, wrapped in a tight ball, on the floor, next to the wall.

She looked scared as hell. What had happened to the bubbly Ellie I used to know?

"Ellie...?" I said softly, bending down and placing a reassuring hand on her knee. She flinched away violently, starting to repeat the word 'no' over and over again.

"Ellie its ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." I said soothingly.

Looking into her eyes I saw the terror and fear she attained. Something wasn't right at all.

"Ellie darling, who did this to you?" Gwen asked softly.

There was an eerie silence which took over the hub before Ellie burst into tears and fell into Gwen's arms.

Gwen's P.O.V

"Give us a moment." I said politely. The others excused themselves leaving just the two of us.

"What happened Ellie?" I asked soothingly

Ellie took a deep breath and chose not to make eye contact with me which I completely understood.

I would be be scared if I was in her shoes and I can't imagine how she must be feeling right now or what she's going through. I just knew she needed someone there for her and I wanted to be that person.

"They killed my family to get to me. They tortured me till I used my powers and made punishment worse if I refused." She stopped, trying to stop herself from going into panic mode.

"It's ok. You're doing brilliant." I said, encouraging her to continue.

"There was a security breach and a guy broke into my cell. He didn't hurt me though. He teleported me. Here." She finished.

Her eyes were like the water tower at this point so I pulled her into a hug and rocked her gently back and forth as comfort.

It seemed to work and she slowly calmed down.

"Is that when you came here?" I quizzed. She gave me a faint nod before burying her head into the crook of my neck and wrapping her arms tightly around my chest.

Jack came back a little while later and Ellie re-explained the situation with help from me but never left my side. It was obvious she was struggling to trust even the closet people to her which broke my heart. She hasn't gone into further detail on what happened in the week she was gone - presumably it was horrific if she ignored it completely. I was worried about what she was telling us which gave me further anxiousness as to what she was thinking/feeling.

Later that day I took Ellie to her room to get her back into the atmosphere of living here again; though she was heavily on-edge.

"You're safe Els." I reassured her.

She plastered a fake smile which I saw straight through. The transparency of her coverup was so fake even Owen could probably tell - if he used the 98% of his brain he most likely had no idea even existed, that is.

We were interupted by a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in." I said lightly.

The door creaked open to reveal Ianto holding a tray with Coffee and biscuits on it.

"Thought this might help to make you feel better." Ianto said sweetly, passing Ellie the tray of goods.

She took a sip of the coffee and I felt her shoulders relax and breathing even out.

"Aww, you coffee god..." She murmured between sips.

Both me and Ianto laughed. That's how Jack portrayed it too.

Later that day Owen had gone to get pizza, Tosh and Ianto were making drinks and waiting around while Jack was in his office.

Not long later Owen had arrived back with the pizza. We all made our way to the conference room and sat down digging in.

Ellie ate a little but mainly played with it.

"You need to eat Ellie." Jack stated.

With that, Ellie took a few more bites before playing with it again.

"You done?" I asked her sweetly. Ellie nodded faintly.

"Ok. How about you get ready for bed and I'll come see you in a bit." I said softly. Again, she nodded.

Once I was certain she had left the room I turned to Jack.

"You need to stop pushing her Jack. She is struggling and needs her Father. You need to be there for her and not push her to talk if she doesn't want to. You have to put Ellie and her feelings first." I said firmly.

Ellie's P.O.V

I lay in my room a good few hours. It must be around midnight by now and everyone had gone home besides me and Dad - obviously.

I want to talk to him. I want him to understand. But how can I? if I can't confront my own feelings with myself, talking to someone else will be ten times harder. I sighed, rolling over for the millionth time but froze when I heard my bedroom door open.

I pretended to sleep, laying there as motionless as possible.

I felt a hand on my head as they brushed my hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry Els..." Dad said. I could sense the sadness in his voice. "I just. I don't know how to deal with these things. I thought you were dead. I didn't want to drown in sadness so tried to move on. Didn't work much. Then you came back...I know you aren't coping and I want to help you - I just don't know how." He said.

I felt the weight lift off my bed as he stood up.

"Wait!" I said, sitting up and grabbing his arm.

"Yeah?" He sat down on the bed next to me.

"You said it's been a week, right? Since-" I can barely say _since the attack_.

"Yeah...?"

"It hasn't been a week for me," I explained. "It's been six months."

His eyes widened instantly. "What?! _Six months_?!" I nodded slowly, feeling the tears coming already. "Oh, God..." He scooped me up and snuggled me in his lap. I was strongly reminded of the first time I ever came to the Hub, which made me cry harder because that had been the best day of my life. "And that whole time, they were hurting you." It wasn't a question, because we both knew it was the truth. "Cover your ears, Els," he instructed.

"Um, why?" I asked, but I did it anyway.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING _KILL_ THEM!" he shouted loud enough for the entire city of Cardiff to hear.

There was a burst of footsteps, and then the door swung open to reveal Gwen. "What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Gwen?" I asked. "Thought you had gone home."

"Um, yeah, about that..." Dad started. I grinned broadly, knowing _exactly _what had happened.

"Knew that would work out," I laughed.

"Okay, yeah," Gwen said quickly, her face flushing. I smirked. "Back to the point - _who_ exactly are you planning to fucking kill?"

"The Luvendan," we said at the same time.

"Six months," Dad growled. "It's only been a week for us, but for Ellie, it's been six months."

I'd never seen Gwen look so angry. "Definitely warrants fucking killing," she muttered. She sat down on the bed next to Dad and took my hand. "It's not going to happen again, Els," she promised. "We're not going to let it."

"What if they come back to get me?" I asked. "Then what? If they don't take me, they'll destroy Torchwood, maybe-"

"Don't care," Dad interrupted. "They can destroy the whole damn city if they like, but _they are not taking you away ever again_." He sighed. "And they won't be able to, either."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we're going to get some help." He sat me down on the bed and got up. "Time to get in touch with some friends."


	4. UNIT is full of Idiots!

**Hey guys! So, this one takes place the next morning, jsyk. Also, Ofelia wrote the first bit of it, so yeah. (She also wrote this author's note. Hi guys! -Ofelia xx)**

**Chapter Four:**

_Jack's POV_

I walked into the main Hub to see that Ellie was already at a computer. "You're up early," I said.

She turned to face me. "Couldn't wait… I'm just so happy to be home."

"I'm happy you're home," I replied. I went and hugged her tightly.

"Where's Gwen?" she asked, grinning.

"Asleep," I replied, trying to keep a poker-face. From the smirk on Ellie's face, I failed at that. "The others should be getting here soon."

"Already here." We jumped and saw Ianto, coming out from the archive. "It's really quite funny how oblivious you guys are to my entrances and exits. Coffee?"

"Yes!" we said at the exact same time. Ianto handed us each a mug.

"Wait a minute," Ellie said. "Where did those come from? I swear you weren't holding them two seconds ago!" Ianto shrugged. "Coffee god."

"That's what I call him too!" I laughed. "Anyway, what were you up to?" I motioned to the computer.

"Trying to figure out who that friend you mentioned last night was," she explained. "The one who's going to… help us."

"And?" I asked.

"Well, I already knew about the Doctor, because you mentioned him to us before. Figured you'd try to get him involved. But he's not always on Earth. So I looked into people on Earth who were connected with either Torchwood or the Doctor, and I found two people. One's currently stranded in Peru, so he's out. But the other looks pretty promising." She pointed to her computer screen to show a picture of the exact person I'd had in mind. "Martha Jones. Recruited by UNIT shortly after the double assassination on the _Valiant_, per the Doctor's recommendation."

"Well done," I praised. "I'm going to try to get ahold of her today, see what she might be able to do to help us. I have issues with UNIT, plenty of them, but their files might be more extensive than ours."

"They probably are," Ianto interjected. "That's why I was just down in the archives. Our information on the Luvendan is incredibly limited. Checked the computers to see if Torchwood One had anything, but there really isn't much to go on. UNIT's sure to have more."

"UNIT's sure to have more of what?" Tosh walked through the cog door, Owen next to her. "Idiots?"

"_Information on the Luvendan_," I said, glaring, "so you're going to have to get over some of that resentment."

"Right," she nodded. "Although they do have more idiots. We only have one." She nudged Owen, causing him to scowl.

"Percentage-wise, though, that's a sixth of the organization," Gwen pointed out as she came up the stairs. "UNIT's got plenty of idiots, I'm sure, but on a global scale I can't imagine they have that many."

"I can," Tosh muttered.

"Anyway," Ellie interjected, bringing us back to topic, "I've got a phone number here if you want one." She held up a piece of paper where she'd written down the number. "You're going to get some sort of answer-phone, unfortunately; this is the main number. But if you give me a few minutes, I should be able to find her direct line." She grinned as she handed me the paper. "Just keep the secretary talking, alright?"

"You got it," I nodded. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times and then, sure enough, I heard a prerecorded answering machine.

"Thank you for calling the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. If this is an emergency, please-"

"Dial 547," Ellie called out over the rather annoying prerecorded lady. "That'll get you to the Tower Bridge branch - that's where Martha is."

The phone rang a few times and then I got, thankfully, a human being.

"UNIT Tower Bridge, this is Katerina. How may I help you?"

"Hi there, Katerina," I said, trying to be as nice-sounding as possible. "I need to talk to Dr. Martha Jones. Think you can connect me to her?"

"Let's see…" I heard her typing. "Sorry, Dr. Jones is not on the list of people accepting direct calls. May I take a message?"

I sighed. "No, a message isn't going to work. I need to talk to her personally."

"Is this an emergency?" she asked. "I can connect you to Colonel Mace if this requires immediate-"

"It has to be Martha," I interrupted. "She's the only one who can help me."

"Sir, I'm quite sorry, but I really can't connect you to her. It's against policy."

"Well, you're just going to have to make an exception for me then," I said casually. "This is absolutely essential."

"Unless you're-"

"I'm a personal friend," I said, cutting her off. "Jack Harkness. We saved the world together. I'm also in charge of Torchwood. Look me up, if you want. And I'm going to make a deal with you, Katerina. You are going to connect me to Martha, right now, or I promise you I will make your life hell."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked nervously.

"Maybe I am, yeah," I nearly growled.

"Dad!" Ellie called out. "I have the number!"

I grinned. "I take that back," I said into the phone. "You've given me everything I need to know."

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Because in the time you've spent being unhelpful and annoying, my thirteen-year-old daughter has hacked your system and now has the code to reach Martha's direct line. Don't bother trying to check; she's completely undetectable." She gasped. "See you in hell, Katerina. Els, give me that number."

"Star, and then 627842, and then pound," she replied. I dialed and Katerina's voice cut off. A few moments later, I heard Martha's voice.

"Hello?"

"Tell me you have a cell phone," I sighed. "I hate bureaucrats."

"Oh my God-Jack?"

"The one and only." Gwen rolled her eyes as I said this.

"How the hell did you know I was with UNIT?"

"I have my ways," I shrugged.

"And this is my direct line! You can't call unless you're a member of staff!"

"Like I said. I have my ways. Martha, I need your help."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I need you to find all of UNIT's information on the Luvendan and get it to me ASAP."

"That's a security breach," she replied. "I can't-"

"Martha, listen. The Luvendan attacked Torchwood a week ago with the sole intention of kidnapping a thirteen-year-old child."

"Not a child," Ellie muttered.

"Not the point. Anyway, she went with them willingly, and they tortured her for six months."

"You said a week ago," Martha interrupted. "More time travelers, then?"

"Unfortunately. God knows they cause all sorts of trouble. Anyway, someone - we don't know who but we're working on it - managed to break her out and bring her back to us, but they're going to come back again, and they will stop at nothing to get what they came for. We have no idea what they'll do if we don't give her up, and giving her up is not going to happen."

Martha sighed. "Okay. I'll get you the information. But this might lose me a job."

"Come work for us," I grinned.

"I'm looking," Martha said. "I can't find anything. There isn't a single piece of information on the Luvendan. Nothing. They're not in our database."

"Are you spelling it right? L-U-V-E-N-D-A-N."

"That's what I searched. Nothing. There isn't even a record of the attack on Torchwood."

"We didn't report it because we thought Ellie might get hurt if we did."

"You should have, we might have been able to help!" Martha sighs.

"What about Mum and Martin?" Ellie called out. "The Luvendan murdered them; maybe there's a record there."

"Good thinking, Els. Martha, look up the death of Helen and Martin Stevens, about a month and a half ago."

"Looking… Nothing. Says they died in an accident."

"Fuck," I muttered. "What now?"

"I might have something," Martha said.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I asked if I had a mobile?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I don't, because I gave it to the Doctor. He has my phone, on the TARDIS. I can call him."

My face broke out into a huge grin. "Martha Jones, you've just saved my daughter's life."

"She's your _daughter_?!" she exclaimed.

"Call the Doctor," I said nonchalantly, ignoring her comment, and then I hung up. "The Luvendan don't stand a chance."

**So, there's chapter 4 for you guys. As you know, Ofelia wrote this chapter for me while I focus on school work and I am sooooo thankful! Check out her stories: unshakespearean**

**Thanks for the support everyone and love n' ducks Ofeila!**

**Rachel :) xx**


	5. Meet The Doctor

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait and sorry if this chapter isn't up to scratch. I'm not having a good day but decided to brighten up yours by writing a new chapter. Enjoy! **

ooooooooo

**Jack's P.O.V**

Ellie dialed the number before passing the phone to me. I held it to my ear and waited while the ringing tone echoed around.

"Hello?"

"Finally...I was waiting bloody ages. How long does it take you to pick up a phone?" I joked.

"Jack! Good to hear from you. How may I help?" The Doctor asked.

"I have a case involving an alien fleet of bastards and a 13 year old girl." I said seriously.

I could hear a few sniggers at the end of the line.

"Doctor, this is serious. I really need your help." I said firmly.

"I'm on my way." He said before hanging up.

I turned around to see Ellie stood next to me. I pulled her into a hug which she gratefully accepted.

"Well? What did he say?" Ellie asked.

"He's on his way Els. I just hope he can help." I answered, kissing her on the head.

"I'm sure he can. The way you've described this man to me gives the impression he's some sort of superhero." She said sweetly.

"I guess he is in ways." I answered.

A few moments later the soothing sound of the TARDIS engine filled the hub as he materialised in front of us.

Me, Ellie, Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and Owen all stood there in a line for no real reason as the Doctor exited.

"Why the line?" was the first thing he asked.

Before I could even think about replying Ellie stepped forward.

"You're the Doctor?" She asked astounded.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Ellie. Ellie Harkness." She said before shaking his hand.

The Doctor looked over to me with a questioning look.

"Long story." I said.

"Dad said you could help me. Can you?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie, go with Ianto to get pizzas. Me and the Doctor need to have a little chat alone." I demanded.

She nodded before following Ianto out.

ooooooooo

**Ellie's P.O.V**

Me and Ianto made our way to Jubilee Pizza and ordered everything we needed. While waiting, I needed to get something off my chest.

"How can the Doctor help?" I asked.

"Because Jack says he's brilliant. That he's saved the world multiple times without most people realising." Ianto replied.

"And has he?" I questioned.

"Yes. He's always watching over us." He answered.

I decided to leave it there.

Not long later the pizza was ready and we took it back to the hub.

"PIZZA!" I yelled.

Ianto and I lay everything out on the table as the others gathered.

We all sat around the table and the first ten minutes was taken up with an awkward silence. I finished first and sat there staring at The Doctor intentively. He noticed this and stared back.

"Did you want something?" He asked, taking another bite of pizza.

"I don't understand how you can help. I mean, I know you're amazing and everything but how can you **help me**?" I questioned.

ooooooooo

**Sorry the chapter is short. Like I said at the beginning, I'm not in an amazing mood.  
>Anyways, this is where you lot come in. I need you guys to come up with a BRILLIANT BEYOND BRILLIANT idea on how The Doctor can help Ellie and the one I like best I will use - simples!<strong>


End file.
